


Out of Phase

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Haunting, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Natasha will not let death stand in her way. She can't be dead. Really.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Out of Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



Death was not an option.

Maybe that's why she'd found herself in this state. She supposed the science would mark her as a quantum event, but she did not care.

She was out of phase to her loved ones, they were mourning her among so many…

…and she wasn't going to tolerate it at all. Nathaniel could see her, but he was her godson, and a little special to begin with.

"So, you need to talk to Jane Foster," Natasha told the boy, getting a sharp nod, and then she had to wait.

Waiting was something she knew too well.


End file.
